Team Dragon of the Leaf
by NobleLeafDragon
Summary: A mysterious team of Jonin has come to Konohagakure. Who are they and what ties do they have to Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata? Contains OC and OOC moments
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have went over this story again and found and fixed the mistakes i should have found earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It belongs to Kishimoto. The OC's belong to me and my friends.  
><strong>  
>"Talking"<br>'_Thinking_'  
><span>JutsuTechniques  
><em><strong>Demonsummon thinking**_  
><strong>Demonsummon talking**

The sun was just rising upon the village of Konohagakure. The unlucky duo Kotetsu and Izumo were busy trying to pass the time. "Damn I'm bored, Kotestu, what did we do to get this punishment?" "Well we helped Naruto with that prank on the Hokage, but we got caught in the act. Oh yeah…..Hey who's that over there" They both look over and see two figures walking toward the gate. Both chunin look over the figures looking for any signs of hostility, but find none and notice that each had a leaf headband on them. "Stop, what is your business here in Konoha?" The two then identified themselves to the unsuspecting chunin. "Jonin Kakudo Hyuuga with fellow jonin teammate Shido Uchiha reporting in from S-ranked mission." Kotetsu and Izumo stood there in surprise and after five minutes like that they snapped out of it enough to let them go. The two now named ninja walk to the Hokage tower acting as if they hadn't just caused two chunin to freeze in place. "Hey don't you think we should have left them a surprise back there? No, we just got back we don't need them on our backs, so just wait awhile, ok Shido. Fine, but I'm making it flashy." The two ninja then walk toward the Hokage tower.

At the Ichiraku Ramen shop team seven was just finishing up an after mission meal. Out of nowhere the three gennin hear and see something unexpected. They see Hinata run past and toward the Hokage tower with her team behind her barely keeping up. Naruto stops Kiba in time to ask him what was going on. "Hey what's the rush Kiba? Well apparently Hinata's brother and his teammates just got back from a mission and she's just excited to see him again. Wait, Hinata has a brother? Yeah I only met him once but he was just sparring with a familiar looking ninja." At that mention Sasuke spoke up. "Did he have black hair, wear a jonin jacket, and was spewing fire everywhere? Uhh yeah, how did you know that?" Sasuke had left when he said yeah and had already caught up to Hinata. Kiba just then noticed and already ran off with Naruto and Sakura after him.

At the tower both Shido and Kakudo had just finished giving their report when the door flew open and a violet and shortly after a blue blur flew in and stopped in the office with the violet blur tackling Kakudo and Shido. "Kakudo-nii, Shido-san! Hey Shido-nii, Kakudo-san. Hey Sasuke, Hinata-sama, how have you been since we left?" Both give a nod positively making both jonin smile at the two. Suddenly the door flies open and both remaining team members of both Sasuke and Hinata run in and catch their breathe. "Man teme you can at least wait for us instead of taking of like that. Shut it loser, not my fault that you guys are slow. Alright you two shut up before I make you both regret it. Alright Shido-nii. Wait you're Sasuke's brother?" Shido looks at Naruto and smacks him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for? That's for not giving me a proper welcome and acting like an idiot. Sorry Shido-sensei. That's alright, I see your still putting on the idiot act. Yep, me and Sasuke almost slipped during the genin exam, but we made it. Starting tomorrow you two will drop your masks and be serious. Wait a second, who are you and how are you related to Sasuke-kun and know Naruto? You must be Sakura the weakling of the team. Why you, I'm not weak!" Sakura tries to throw a punch at Shido but misses. "Well if your speed is anything to go by then even an academy student could beat you. How did you get kunoichi of the year if your this bad at taijutsu? Let me guess you had the smarts to become the top." Sakura looks down and nods yes. "Wow Hokage-sama what happened to the academy since me and Kakudo? I'm sure it couldn't have changed that much in the six years after we graduated." The Hokage says nothing and continues his paper work. "Wow Shido your being ignored. I know that Kakudo well I got a prank all ready for the Hokage hahahahahah. Remind me when you pull it off so I can record it." Everybody except Hinata and Sasuke look at Shido in fear as they watch him laugh. "Well lets go home Shido I'm hungry and you promised to cook tonight. Alright, Hey Sasuke, Hinata-sama you guys can come along if you want, and you can bring your teammates with you." Out of nowhere someone bursts in and glomps the unsuspecting Kakudo. "Kakudo-kun you're back, I missed you so much. Hey Anko we just finished giving our report and about to head home. Can I come along? Sure, if Shido is ok with it. Sure, but you two better behave yourselves while the others are over." Both nod and walk off. "I swear I'm going to need more soundproof seals"

A couple minutes later Shido had caught up to Kakudo and Anko. "Hey Kakudo, do you think we forgot something?" Kakudo stops and suddenly his face becomes pale. "We forgot about Hikari!" Shido suddenly stops and smacks himself. "She's going to kill us for leaving her like that. Well just you, Shido. Wait, why me? Because it was your idea to run. Oh yeah…..I forgot about that." Anko looks at the two with a sweat drop forming on her head as she listens to the two talk. "Uh guys who are you talking about? Well Hikari is mine and Kakudo's teammate, and she's going to kill us for leaving her at the border of Fire Country."

As Kakudo and Shido began to think of what to do about Hikari. They began to hear a large commotion near the front gate. The guards were running in fear to the hokage tower. They yelled at the top of their lungs " All of team Dragon has returned!" As Shido looked to Kakudo for advice on what to do, he was gone in a puff of smoke. "SHIDO!" Shido then felt an enormous chill creep up his spine. Slowly turning to find his female team member giving him the most evil glare he had seen in all his life. "Hi Hikari," he said with a shiver in his voice. "You guys left me in the wild, by myself, just to see who was faster!" She begins to crack her knuckles. "So … shall we begin?" The moment Shido heard Hikari he had already ran off."….SHIDO UCHIHA GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! OH HELL NO, YOU ARE NOT CATCHING ME, I WANT TO LIVE!" A few yards away Kakudo and Anko watch Shido run while eating some dango. "Hey Kakudo-kun aren't you going to go help him? Nope, this is too fun to stop." While the two were talking Hinata, Sasuke, and the others had caught up and watched the event before their eyes.

**Character Bio: Kakudo Hyuga**

**Age:18**

**Sex: Male**

**Hair/Eyes: Blue/ Byakugan with black whites.**

**Height:6"0**

**Weight:187Lb**

**Clothing: jonnin vest, blue undershirt with short left sleeve and long right, normal pants and shoes.**

**Accessories: right hand gauntlet, head band, special kunai necklace, and team locket bracelet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It belongs to Kishimoto. The OC's belong to me and my friends.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Jutsu/Techniques

_**Demon/summon thinking**_

**Demon/summon talking**

"SHIDO UCHIHA YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! Uh can't I just keep running? NO I WILL GET YOU FOR LEAVING ME BEHIND! Well then, how about NO!" The genin, Kakudo, and Anko stare at the scene with Kakudo laughing up a storm. Hinata looks toward her brother with worry and walks up to him "You sure we shouldn't help Shido-san, Kakudo-nii? Yes imouto-chan, he got himself into this mess." Then Shido runs past with Hikari on his trail. "SOMEBODY GET THIS GIRL OFF ME! Sorry Shido I can't help with that. IF YOU DON'T HELP ME THEN I WON'T COOK DINNER TONIGHT?" Kakudo stops laughing and gets ready to help. The others except Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Anko can't help but wonder why Shido's threat had worked. Sakura walks up to him and asks the question plaguing the other genin's minds. "Hey Kakudo-san, why is Shido not cooking a bad thing?" He looks at her like she was crazy or something. "You haven't had Shido's cooking so I'll let this slide, but he's the only one on my team that cooks and his cooking is delicious. Isn't that right Sasuke?" Sasuke looks over and nods his head. With the question answered Kakudo quickly steps into Hikari's warpath "Sorry for this, but I want Shido to cook tonight. Eight Trigrams: Paralyzing Palm!" Kakudo hits Hikari in the legs and she falls over. The confused genin look at Kakudo and Kiba being the idiot at the moment decided to pop the question. "Hey what did you just do to her?" Kakudo looks at Kiba and shrugs. "I just stopped her from destroying this part of the village." Kiba and the other genin look around and are surprised at the destruction around them. Half the shops in the area were destroyed with the civilians in the area cowering away from Hikari's angry form.

After finally calming down Hikari and fixing the part of the village she had destroyed the group walks toward Shido's house located near the Hyuga mansion. On the way they see Hinata's father walk away from the mansion. They walk toward him with Kakudo stepping up to him. "Hello father, I have returned from my mission and am now headed back to Shido's house to rest up and relax." Hiashi nods and looks towards Hinata who is standing beside Shido and Naruto. "Hinata take your time, I trust you will be safe with your brother. Yes, father, I'm going to eat dinner with Kakudo-nii and stay the night there to catch up on my training with him. Alright Hinata, just don't overdo it." Meanwhile the other genin are talking to Shido and Hikari asking them questions about themselves. Sakura was the first to question the two jonin ninja. "So, how do you know Sasuke-kun, Shido-san? Well he's my cousin and I taught him most of his techniques." Sakura backs away satisfied with the answer and Kiba speaks up. "Hey, why are you guys known as Team Dragon anyway? You guys don't look all that tough." Hikari decides to answer the question before Shido could reply. "Well, we're known as Team Dragon because of those two." Hikari points toward both Shido and Kakudo. "Shido over here constantly uses fire breath attacks like the flamer he is, and Kakudo for two reasons. One, the gauntlet he wears is like a dragon claw, and two, him using his taijutsu is like a dragon in flight on ground." Kiba and the other genin are surprised at what they just heard and look toward both Shido and Kakudo with one reading a familiar orange book while the other is looking at a scroll.

The group finally reaches Shido's house and walk inside. The genin with the exception of Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke are awed at the size of the inside of the house. "Sasuke can you give them a tour while I cook dinner. Alright Shido-nii, ok you guys follow me." The genin are given a tour with Kakudo and Anko following them. Shido heads into the kitchen and starts getting the ingredients together for the meal. "Now to get this together and make enough for everyone."

-With the others-

The genin looked at their surroundings in amazement. The rooms they were in had weapons lining the walls, ranging from shurikens to zanbato. The genin also noticed a forge and materials toward the back of the room. They look at Sasuke, who cleared his throat before he started with "This is the forge and armory where Shido-nii keeps, enhances, and makes the weapons they use." Sasuke signals the rest to follow him. Several minutes later the group stops at a door labeled "Training" and go in. Theis time Kakudo and Anko step up and start talking. "Now then, brats, this area is for training with self repair and cleaning seals. As Anko-chan was going to say this area was make for Team Dragon." All the annoying genin look at the room in amazement. Out of nowhere the house shakes and a loud crash is heard. The group runs to where they heard the crash, which happened to be the dining room, and had mixed reactions. Kakudo, Hikari, and Sasuke face palmed while Anko, Hinata, and Naruto are trying not to laugh and the rest just look shocked. They see Kakashi chasing Shido who has a familiar orange book in stow. "GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK! Never Kaka-sensei HAHAHA!" they yelled. The group watches as Shido runs from Kakashi while out of the kitchen another Shido walks out, "Hey boss the foods almost done."The genin have a confused look about them, all except Kakudo, Hinata, Sasuke, Anko, Shino and Hikari. The genin look towards Kakudo who turned back to laugh at Kakashi. Sakura, being the inquisitive/stupid one, spoke up. "Hey, Kakudo-san, why are there two of you two of you?" Kakudo looks back and says "It's just a kage-bushin." They give an "Ohhh" expression and look back to the running duo. Sakura then asks yet another question, "So what did Shido-san do to Kakashi-sensei?" Hikari being annoyed at Shido and Kakashi points and then answers, "The baka over there took his book AGAIN!"

Kakudo suddenly loses all this remaining composure and starts laughing even harder. The others see Kakashi flying across the room with his pants flameing-Moments before with Shido and Kakashi-"HaHaHaHa! You can't get me Kaka-sensei!" Kakashi suddenly disappeared and reappears very close to Shido, who, being startled, trips. "Got you now! Leaf Village Secret Technique! A thousand years of death!" Kakashi almost hits Shido, but he disappears and reappears behind Kakashi "Not this time! Fire style secret tai-jutsu! A thousand years of flameing death!" Shido hits Kakashi and sends him flying.

-With the group-

The group minus Hikari and Kakudo and surprised by Shido's actions. Kakudo is rolling on the floor laughing, while Hikari's eye is twitching violently.

**Character Bio: Shido Uchiha**

**Age: 18**

**Sex: Male**

**Hair/Eyes: Black/Onyx when Sharingan not activated**

**Clothing: Jonin vest with Uchiha symbol above the spiral, blue short-sleeved shirt, black pants and normal shoes**

**Accessories: Black head band, team locket, fingerless gloves, and flame necklace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It belongs to Kishimoto. The OC's belong to me and my friends.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Jutsu/Techniques

_**Demon/summon thinking**_

**Demon/summon talking**

The group inches away from the twitching Hikari. Suddenly she slumps over and starts grinning. "Well looks like Shido got Kakashi again." Kakudo looks at her from the floor and responds. "Yep hit him with his version this time, Kira." The gennin look confused and Sakura speaks up. "Kira is that Hikari-san's nickname?" Kira ignores her while Kakudo speaks up. "Nope, that's her brother's name." The gennin are even more confused at this and Hinata is the who speaks up this time. "Her brother, but why are you calling her that then Kakudo-nii?" Kakudo looks at Hinata with a confused expression. "Hinata-chan didn't we explain it to you before we left?" Hinata just shakes her head and Kira decides to look back at them. "We didn't because you were with Anko and Hikari was training with Shido. Kakudo suddenly perks up, but suddenly One of Shido's shadow clones walks out of the kitchen. "Hey everyone the foods ready!" Kakudo disappers into the dining room with Kira and Anko right behind him. Shido follows after with Kakashi beside him. The gennin except for Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino are confused about what had just occurred.

By the time they recover they can hear Shido yell out, "Hey foods ready get in here before Kakudo devours it all!" The gennin quickly walk into the dining room where the others are at and sit down. They notice that Kakashi, Anko, and Shido are laughing and notice that Kira has turned back into Hikari and is glaring at Kakudo. "Darn it what did Kira-nii tell you before we switched Kakudo!" Kakudo looks innocently at her. "Nothing about you that's for sure." Hikari does not look convinced and starts eating. After that everyone else starts eating. After the first bite Kiba looks at Shido in admiration. "Shido this food rocks! How did you get so good at cooking?" The other gennin except for Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto, nod in agreement to Kiba's comment and question. Shido stops eating and looks at them. "Well I learned through trial and error, you kind of have to when your family is dead." The group is shocked at his answer while the jonin stop eating and stare at Shido as he continues. "I had to learn to take care of myself and Sasuke and it became second nature when I met Kakudo and then when our gennin cell was created, right guys?" Hikari and Kakudo nod and Shido suddenly changes the topic. "So Kakashi, how has it been since the days we trained when I was a chunin." Kakashi eye smiles toward Shido noticing that he wanted a change in the conversation. "Well other than missing our usual spars nothing really just teaching team 7 here, gesturing toward Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, teamwork and going on missions. I see wll then Kaka-sensei how about afterwards we have a spar like old times sake. Sure I would like that Shido. Word of warning Kaka-sensei I'm not holding back." Kakashi looks at Shido and nods his head. "Just what I was going to say."

**Next chapter, Kakashi and Shido have a friendly spar with no one holding back. How will it turn out? Who will win? Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja or Shido, the Fire Dragon? Find out next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It belongs to Kishimoto. The OC's belong to me and my friends.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Jutsu/Techniques

_**Demon/summon thinking**_

**Demon/summon talking**

The group could not help but be surprised by Shido's sudden request to fight Kakashi. They got over their shock long enough to hear Kakashi's response. Unnoticed by everyone else Kakudo's expression changed to a mischievous look for a split second. 'This ought to be good.' After finishing their food Shido spoke up. "Hey Kakashi we'll have our spar tomorrow in our training room so be here by ten." Kakashi just nods his head as he and the others, except for Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Hikari, Kakudo, and Anko, head home. Once they left Hikari looks toward Shido. "Hey Shido did you plan to have a spar with Kakashi as soon as we got back?" Shido just looks at her and nods. Kakudo walks up to the two with Anko right behind him. "I look forward to you kicking his butt tomorrow, Shido." Shido nods then looks toward the remaining genin. "Hey guys if you want you can stay here, even you Hinata-sama." Naruto and Sasuke agree to stay and walk away but Hinata stays behind. "Shido-san how many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Shido just smiles and shrugs. "I don't know Hinata-sama, but I find it funny how you react to how I treat you." With that said Shido walks off to his room, and Hinata walks off towards a guest room near Naruto's room. Once it was clear that it was just the three of them left Kakudo speaks up. "Well then tomorrow is gonna be interesting." Anko looks confused while Hikari just sighs. "You're going to join them in their spar aren't you?" Kakudo just nods and then walks off.

The next day the group is sitting around the dining room eating lunch when someone knocks on the front door. Shido gets up and walks toward the door and opens to see Neji standing there. "Hey there Neji, what brings you here?" Neji just stands there with an indifferent expression. "I'm here looking for Hinata-sama." Hinata pokes her head around the wall and looks at Neji cautiously. "Did father send you Neji-nii?" Neji just glares at Hinata and nods. Kakudo walks into the room and looks toward Neji. "Hey Neji, would you like to stay for a little bit and watch a spar between Kakashi and Shido?" Neji seems to ponder the questions and eventually accepts the offer. Minutes later Kakashi appears with Sakura beside him. "Hey there guys we're not late are we?" Shido just looks at him signals him to follow. "Not really Kakashi I knew you were going to be two hours late so I just took my time getting up and cooking before you got here, but since you're here let's go to the training room." Shido and Kakashi are followed by the others and once they get to the room/field they stand off to the side while Hikari unseals a mic from a scroll and her smile becomes sadistic. "Alright everyone it's me Kira here as your commentator for this spar." Sakura just looks confused as the others get comfortable while Kira is looking at the field. Anko suddenly snaps her out of her confusion and gets her to stop gaping. "Now then we have Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja on one side and on the other side we have Shido Uchiha, The Flame Dragon. Now then both ninja are ready and are about to start. Here we go; the first punch goes to Shido who sends a fierce uppercut to Kakashi who barely dodges. Kakashi retaliates with a sudden kick to Shido's temple, and oh what's this Shido suddenly drops and knees Kakashi in the gut. Did you see that imouto-chan, because I sure did and look at Kakashi's face full of surprise. Looks like they're about to start throwing out some ninjutsu." Meanwhile a shadow clone of Shido was doing the dishes when someone knocks on the front door. "Huh, I wonder who that could be." When he opens the door he sees the other members of team Gai at the door. "Well hello there, can I help you with something?" Tenten being the most level headed and normal of her team speaks up. "Why yes you can. We were wondering if you have seen our teammate, Neji, around here?" Shadow clone Shido ponders for a bit then suddenly speaks up. "Yeah I've seen him. Come on in I'll show you to where he is as soon as I'm done with these dishes, by the way the names Shido." Team Gai walks in and follows shadow clone Shido past the dining room and into the kitchen where he asked them to wait in the dining room. Once he finished the dishes he motions them to follow him to the training room, although he fails to notice that Gai had picked up a bowl and started eating. They get to the room where they hear an explosion come from the other side. Tenten speaks up after the hearing that and shakily looks at the shadow clone. "Excuse me Shido-san, but what was that explosion caused by just now? Oh, that was the real me sparring against Kaka-sensei. It looks like they started using jutsu." The clone opens the door and then poofs away. Team Gai enters, and is surprised by what they see. "YOSH! Those two's Flames of Youth are burning brightly isn't that right Gai-sensei!" Gai nods at Lee and then begins walking. The others notice Team Gai walk up to them as Kakashi and Shido are still going at it. Kakudo looks up and sees that Gai is eating something. He looks closer and see that it's his bowl. "Excuse me Gai-san, but where did you get that bowl? Oh this, I picked it up as we were waiting on being escorted here. I see well then….LET GO OF MY BOWL OF FOOD!" Kakudo suddenly attacks Gai surprising the genin. Sakura freaks out and looks toward Anko seeing what she would do. Anko looks at her and then gets the other genin to listen as well. "Alright maggots listen and listen well. Here's a tip to keep you alive in this house. Never touch any of Kakudo-kun's stuff without his permission, or else he'll attack you. Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Kakudo launches Gai into Shido and Kakashi's fight. Kira during the entire thing was still commentating. "What's this Might Gai has suddenly been flung into the fight with Kakudo following, as Kakashi and Shido are closing into each other with a Lightning Blade and Chidori. Look at that Imouto-chan! Kakudo just stopped both of them with a Rotation and sent them flying in the other direction." As Shido was sent flying he sees Gai engage Kakudo unfortunately at that same moment Kakashi recovers and launches a fireball at him. 'Look at that fireball its bigger than the standard size but it won't be enough and just like that Shido counters with his own fireball. Looks like Shido is going to use that distraction to charge a Chidori. Whoa! Look at Gai and Kakudo go. Gai is about to use a Leaf Hurricane, but is forced to dodge Shido's Chidori. Kakudo comes up from behind and lands a successful Eight Trigrams 128 Palms and knocks him out of the fight. Kakashi launches forward at great speed, but is intercepted by Kakudo, and Shido comes up and launches a point blank Phoenix Flower. I wonder if Kakashi's mask is fire proof. Oh wait it is, darn I wanted to see his face. Look at them go, those two are really giving Kakashi a run for his money. It would suck to be in his shoes right now." Unnoticed by everyone Team Gai forgot to close the door and didn't notice two shadows at the door.

**Next chapter the conclusion of the spar and the identity of the shadows are revealed.**


End file.
